Modern devices are becoming increasing mobile and have an increasing amount of capabilities such as the ability to network to other devices. Mobile devices are continuously carried by people into many locations and places. Such mobile devices may collect data as they are carried from place to place and the data may be regarding the geographical position or location of the mobile device and may also collect data regarding environmental conditions. Such data may be sent to other devices. Such data may be useful in unexpected ways.